Dirty
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: Troy is doing so well in his dance lessons, that Ryan decides he needs a reward. And what a reward it turns out to be. Tryan YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical**

Everybody thought Ryan was innocent. Even his boyfriend, Troy Bolton, who he had sex with most everyday thought he was innocent. The sex had always been plain old vanilla sex, though, and Ryan didn't do anything kinky nor did he usually initiate the sex, so Troy still had the right of thinking Ryan was innocent. That was until Troy went over to the Evan's mansion for his usual dance lessons. He will never again associate the word innocent with Ryan Evans.

"Hmm, that was really good Troy, you're getting so much better," Ryan said to his boyfriend as he walked across the dance studio to turn off the CD player off.

"Yeah, sure, you keep believing that," Troy mumbled as he sat down on the couch that sat against the wall farthest from Ryan.

"I will," Ryan said defiantly as he got a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the studio.

"Whatever," Troy said. The room went silent, both lost in their own thoughts. That was until Ryan had an idea of how he was going to… _reward _Troy.

"Oh Troy," Ryan said in a sing song voice as he went to retrieve the CD he would need for Troy's… _reward._

"What?"

"I think you deserve a reward for all the progress you have made."

"Oh, really?" Troy asked, knowing that there was an ulterior motive to this… _reward_.

"Yep, and I know just what you need, so sit back and get ready," Troy leaned back and relaxed, intrigued with this… _reward._ Ryan started the music up and the fun began.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ho), Christina you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)_

_Lad__ies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

Ryan had his back turned as he started gyrating his hips to the beats. Troy's breath hitched as he realized just how good of a reward this really was. Ryan brought his arms above his head, hands twining together as his legs joined in the dancing. He turned his head a bit just to wink at troy, and then lost himself in the music.

_Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

Ryan turned around now, moving his hips left and right, seductively licking his lips. He hooked both of his thumbs into the sweatpants he was wearing and pulled them down a little bit, teasing Troy with fact that he wasn't wearing anything under the pants. He pulled his thumbs out and started walking towards his now sweaty and slightly aroused boyfriend.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off_

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Ryan was five feet away from Troy when he turned around so his ass was in Troy's face. He slowly lowered himself to where his thighs touched the top of Troy's knees. He moved his hips in slow, sensual circles, moving himself backwards until his ass lightly touched his boyfriends aroused crotch.

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise_

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ryan twined his hands over his head and grinded his ass down, hard, into Troy. Troy moaned and moved to put his hands on Ryan's hips. The minute his hands touched Ryan, though, they were smacked away with a force that Troy didn't know the little boy on his lap possessed.

_Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that_

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

He put his hands on Troy's knees for leverage as he rotated his hips, his ass rubbing against Troy just enough to tease him, but not enough to get him off.

"Stop teasing, baby," He heard the man behind him groan. He smirked, though no one could see it, and just pushed back against Troy a little harder. He slowly started to stand up, Troy, whimpering behind him from the loss of contact. Ryan just smiled and rolled his hips a little as he turned around to face the flushed brunette.

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking_

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Ryan put his crotch right in front of Troy's mouth, letting him bite and nibble at the hard member that he could see through the sweat pants for a couple of pleasurable seconds, before pushing him back and swaying his hips to the music. He thrust his hips forward, one, twice, three times, before starting to lower himself onto Troy. He put his knees on both sides of his thighs and lowered himself until the bottom of his ass touched the top of his thighs, a few inches from where both boys wanted to touch. He leaned forward, bringing their chest together as he whispered the chorus into Troy's ear.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival_

Ryan whispered the words, his hips grinding down whenever he said the word dirty. He leaned back, his hands on Troy's knees the only thing keeping him from dropping onto the wooden floor. He gyrated his hips to the beat keeping his pace slow, even though the hands on his ass were urging him to go faster, much faster.

_Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

"Nngh, Ryan," Troy moaned as Ryan moved his hips at a faster pace. Troy couldn't believe his innocent little Ryan was doing this, but, hey, he wasn't about to stop this wonderful torture. Troy knew he was a lot of things, but he was never stupid, and it would be downright stupid to stop Ryan now.

Ryan brought his upper body up so he could rub his chest up against his boyfriend's. When Troy was thoroughly distracted with the rubbing Ryan dropped his hips so their erections were in direct contact. Troy cried out, the contact totally unexpected. He felt like he could cum on command, his nerves had never been this sensitive, but he was not about to go and say he did not love that Ryan had taken control like this.

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

"Hmm, you're so dirty," Troy purred into the blonde boy's ear.

"Yeah and you know you love it," Ryan said as he ground his hips hard against Troy's throbbing member. Troy moaned deep in his throat and thrust up against the lithe body above him. Soon they were rocking against each other, their hips moving so hard the couch was rocking too.

"Ugh, Oh… Oh God, Ugh… I'm so close, Ry," Troy moaned out, his words an incoherent babble, but somehow Ryan heard and just pushed his crotch harder against the brunette.

"Ugh, baby, oh feels so good," Ryan moaned out, his words getting louder as he came closer to his orgasm. Their blood was boiling, sweat rolling down their faces, only to soak their shirts as they continued their delicious grinding.

_Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival_

"Ugh, OH GOD, I'm so close baby, ugh I'm gonna cum," Troy groaned out as he finally reached his climax, shouting Ryan's name as he shot his creamy load into his jeans. Troy sagged against the couch, totally unaware of the fact that the blonde didn't cum. Only when he heard a whimper from above him did he remember Ryan.

Ryan was franticly rubbing his hips against Troy's, trying to reach an orgasm that seemed just out of reach. Troy, noticing this, leaned down and put his mouth on Ryan's cloth covered penis and sucked lightly, trying to push his desperate boyfriend over the edge. Ryan screamed when he felt Troy's mouth on him, the heat and moisture passing easily through the flimsy material, and it was just what he needed. Ryan opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came hard into his sweat pants, some of it leaking out only to land on Troy's tongue.

"Who knew you could be so dirty?" Troy questioned as they both came down from their orgasm induced high. Ryan blushed and looked down, now that everything was over, it did seem like a kind of crazy idea.

"I don't know," Ryan mumbled quietly.

"Aww babe, don't be embarrassed, I loved it," Troy said and Ryan smiled. He laid his head on Troy's shoulder and soon the two lover's were fast asleep, tangled in each other's arms. And neither of them noticed that the song still hadn't finished.

_Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirty_

**That is one lap dance I would pay to see, right? Hehe alright, please review. The song is 'Dirty' by Christina Aguilera.**


End file.
